The present invention discloses an expandable trailer and more particularly a trailer that includes an enclosed space that can be expanded and contracted by sliding multiple telescoping housings and can transport a vehicle when the enclosed space is in a contracted position.
Various types of expandable trailers exist for camping and other activities in which the interior living space of the trailer can be expanded when the trailer is not being transported between locations. However, other expandable trailers do not allow for the transportation of a vehicle in addition to the expandable interior space.
In many situations, it may be advantageous to transport a vehicle in addition to the vehicle towing the trailer. For example, race car drivers and racing teams need to transport their race cars from one race track to another without driving it on public roads. Race teams typically spend multiple days at a race track or other events such that it is beneficial to have an enclosed interior space on a trailer for living at or near the event while waiting to use the race car. Race teams often travel with two trailers: one for the race car and one for living quarters. However, this requires at least two drivers to transport the trailers to each event. Accordingly, there exists the need for one trailer that can be used to both transport a vehicle and provide living quarters.
The length and width of vehicle trailers used on public roadways are regulated by federal and state law. Special permits are often required to transport oversized vehicles and trailers over public highways. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a compact trailer that can be expanded when not in transit.
The present invention overcomes these problems and others by, among other things, providing a trailer with a bed for transporting a vehicle and an expandable interior space for use when the trailer is not transporting a vehicle.